Les héros n'existent pas
by Glasgow
Summary: En pleine crise existentielle, Tony peut compter sur le soutient de Steve. Tony/Steve


Le début n'est pas joyeux et la fin fluffy, mais j'en profite surtout pour torturer Tony. J'adore ça. C'est grave docteur? XD J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture ;)

ooOoo

Plongé dans son roman, Steve était heureux. Confortablement installé sur le canapé, de la musique douce en fond sonore, une histoire prenante sous les yeux… Tony avait bien essayé de l'initier aux livres numériques, mais pour lui rien ne valait le bon papier. Le progrès oui, mais pas lorsqu'il pouvait l'éviter, au grand dam du milliardaire. Bref, il n'aurait pu espérer meilleur samedi soir après la semaine éprouvante qu'il venait de passer. Bruce lui avait bien proposé une séance de cinéma, Stark de l'accompagner dans un bar, cependant il avait décliné pour passer du temps tout seul. Il avait besoin de ces moments pour lui, certainement une réminiscence de ses jeunes années où il n'avait que Bucky pour seul ami. Passer des moments en solitaire était alors son quotidien, il avait appris à s'y faire, désormais il en avait besoin même, aussi bien entouré soit-il par ses nouveaux amis qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Se pensant seul à cet étage, il fut surpris d'entendre un bruit sourd provenant du couloir, il ne s'en préoccupa pourtant pas davantage. Un coup d'œil curieux à sa montre lui appris qu'il était plus de minuit, le temps semblait avoir filé, comme toujours quand il passait un bon moment. Refermant son livre, il décida d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain ses compagnons et lui avaient prévu un jogging à Central Park, or à l'inverse de Stark il se faisait un point d'honneur à être toujours à l'heure.

Quittant le salon, il s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, contemplant en secouant la tête le misérable spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Tony, ronflant pitoyablement, était allongé, vautré à la réflexion, à même le sol au beau milieu du couloir. L'origine du bruit entendu un peu plus tôt à n'en pas douter. Soupirant profondément, Rogers hésita un instant à le laisser là avant de conclure que ce n'était pas très charitable. Il alla donc s'accroupir auprès de son ami et le secoua doucement. Il esquissa une grimace en réalisant que Stark puait l'alcool à plein nez, non pas qu'il ait eu des doutes concernant ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

« Tony… Tony, réveille-toi. Tu seras mieux dans ton lit pour cuver. »

L'autre réagit à peine, grognant et maugréant mais certainement pas enclin à lui faciliter la tâche. En désespoir de cause, Steve se montra un peu plus ferme. Il était fort après tout, bien plus fort que l'autre homme une fois dépouillé de son armure, autant donc en profiter. D'un geste brusque il le fit s'asseoir.

« Laisse-moi, marmonna le milliardaire d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tony, c'est pour ton bien, soupirant le blond, bien décidé à calmer le jeu. Tu ne vas pas passer la nuit là quand même, tu imagines les courbatures demain ? Après tout du n'es plus si jeune, rajouta-t-il avec une pointe de malice.

- Suis plus jeune que toi. »

Steve eut un petit rire, mais il n'en oublia pas sa mission pour autant. Glissant le bras de Tony autour de ses épaules, il le fit se lever, le soutenant en voyant ses jambes flageolantes menacer de lâcher à tout moment.

« Bon sang quel besoin avais-tu de te mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Suis pas un héros.

- Oh oui, à cet instant tu n'en donnes pas l'impression, ça c'est clair. »

Mais tandis qu'il l'entraînait à sa suite, Tony, faisant preuve d'une vigueur insoupçonnée étant donné son état, le repoussa violemment avant de porter un coup à la poitrine.

« Fout moi la paix, capitaine à la manque ! »

Il tenta de porter un second coup, mais Rogers parvint sans mal à l'esquiver, le fixant tristement. Tony avait décidément l'alcool mauvais et lorsqu'il commençait à se montrer violent, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le calmer avant que les choses n'empirent.

« Je t'emmène sous la douche, rien de mieux pour te rendre tes esprits. »

C'était Clint qui avait eu cette idée la première fois et c'était effectivement sacrément efficace, même si Tony ne semblait guère apprécier cela, ce qui avait certainement plu à Barton justement. Joignant le geste à la parole, le soldat parvint à saisir son ami par les épaules, alors que celui-ci tentait toujours de se battre comme un beau diable. Steve était habitué à ce genre d'opération après tout, ces moments aussi humiliants pour l'un que tristes pour l'autre étaient réguliers. Et à chaque fois Rogers, peiné, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait pousser Tony à se mettre aussi régulièrement dans des états pareils. Il avait alors creusé, autant dans le passé que l'état d'esprit de son ami, pour y trouver des éléments de réponse. Mais rien qui ne l'avait jamais satisfait tout à fait. Comment être satisfait en voyant ce genre de spectacle d'ailleurs ? Tony n'avait pas eu le plus heureuse des enfances, c'était un fait. Un père distant, qui en demandait toujours plus sans jamais être satisfait… Orphelin à l'adolescence… Ok, Tony avait grandi avec sa part de peine, mais il n'était certainement pas le seul, Steve en était un bon exemple lui aussi. Pour le reste, sous ses dehors fantasques, l'industriel portait plus que sa part d'ombre. Mal dans sa peau, n'assumant qu'en apparence son rôle de super-héros, il était perpétuellement à la recherche d'un apaisement qu'il ne pouvait trouver, surtout de cette façon.

Après les multiples conquêtes, qu'il avait cessé de courtiser en réalisant que ces femmes voulaient coucher avec Iron man plutôt qu'avec lui, il s'était tourné vers cet alcool qu'il avait pourtant presque abandonné un temps. Et comme toujours avec lui, il ne faisait rien à moitié, n'hésitant pas à se mettre minable plusieurs fois par semaine. Steve, qui avait tant d'estime pour lui, se faisait alors un devoir de recoller les morceaux, même s'il aurait voulu être tellement plus utile. Mais c'était impossible, Stark n'étant pas désireux de lui faciliter le travail. Ils en avaient parlé plusieurs fois lorsque le brun était sobre. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, Tony lui disait simplement de le laisser en paix, qu'il ne méritait ni l'amitié, ni l'admiration du super soldat. Néanmoins celui-ci se refusait à l'abandonner à son sort, alors il s'accommodait au mieux de ce genre de désagréments, parce qu'il y avait heureusement des moments pour lesquels cela en valait sacrément la peine.

Tony atterrit tout habillé dans la baignoire et Steve n'hésita pas une seconde pour se saisir du pommeau de la douche. L'eau était tiède mais à peine et rapidement le milliardaire cessa de geindre et se débattre tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Finalement Steve coupa l'eau et l'aida à sortir, ravi de voir qu'il tenait cette fois debout pratiquement sans aide.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? s'enquit Tony en claquant des dents tandis que son ami frictionnait vigoureusement ses cheveux. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas plutôt à mon sort comme le font les autres ? »

Bonne question, songea Steve, les yeux dans le vague. Les autres, lassés, avaient en effet pris l'habitude de le laisser se débrouiller, mais pas lui. C'était comme ça. Dès leur première rencontre, il n'avait pas vu en Tony que le séducteur prétentieux et s'était senti irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Comme s'il se sentait le devoir de veiller sur lui, de le protéger contre lui-même.

« Je n'en vaux pas la peine, reprit Tony en s'écartant.

- Ne dis pas ça ! l'interrompit Steve d'une voix forte.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Je suis juste un alcoolique, pathétique…

- Tu es tellement plus que ça, il faudrait que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu es un homme bien. Un…

- Quoi ? Un héros ? ironisa Stark. Réveille-toi, les héros ça n'existe pas !

- Tony…

- Laisse-moi me débrouiller et vis ta vie. Ça vaudra mieux pour toi que la gâcher avec quelqu'un comme moi. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Connaissant Steve et sa fichue empathie il ne se débarrasserait certainement pas de lui aussi facilement, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait rentrer dans son jeu.

Et effectivement, il était à peine allongé, un mal de tête commençant à poindre, que Steve vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du matelas. Il soupira profondément en se détournant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Tony, dis-le moi. Pourquoi faire ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu as pourtant tout pour être heureux.

- Tout ? Tout pour être heureux ? Oui, tu ne comprends décidément rien. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Du fric à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, c'est vrai. Je peux avoir toutes les femmes que je veux, c'est un fait. Mais à quoi bon ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une de ces femmes que j'ai fait venir dans ma chambre voulait être avec moi ? Avec le vrai moi je veux dire. Bien sûr que non. Elles veulent juste se faire Tony Stark. Le célèbre Tony Stark. Pas moi. Quand j'étais plus jeune j'étais capable d'en prendre mon parti. Mais aujourd'hui j'en ai assez de jouer, d'être dans la représentation en permanence et je voudrais qu'on m'accepte ainsi.

- C'est mon cas ! s'écria Steve, prenant tout à coup pleinement conscience du mal être de son ami. Moi je t'aime Tony ! »

Cette déclaration n'avait rien de prémédité, c'était une révélation autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, même si au fond de lui le blond s'en était douté voilà des semaines. Pour cette raison pas un instant il ne fut tenté de faire marche arrière. Ainsi les choses étaient claires, c'était mieux comme ça.

De son côté Tony ne se démonta pas, lâchant un rire aigre.

« Non, ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes. D'une certaine manière tu es plus honnête que les autres c'est vrai, mais c'est bien quelqu'un d'autre qui te plait. La représentation d'un homme bien que je ne serais jamais.

- Tu es un homme bien ! Arrête avec ce rôle de martyre ! Si toutes ces femmes ne veulent pas de toi tel que tu es tant pis pour elles. Mais je ne suis pas comme elles. Je te prends tel que tu es, je t'admire, et je ne t'ai jamais jugé, alors que bien souvent tu m'as montré le pire de ta personnalité.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu mérites mieux que moi. Je te l'ai dit, les héros n'existent pas. Iron man n'est rien d'autre qu'un imposteur.

- Tu n'as rien compris, soupira Rogers, se rapprochant de son ami, qui lui tournait toujours le dos. C'est l'homme que j'aime. L'homme blessé, seul, qui doute de lui. Cette version de toi que tu donnes à voir à tous les autres ne m'intéresse pas. Mais toi… »

Tandis que Steve, ému, s'interrompait, Tony ferma les yeux avec force, tentant de refouler les sentiments qui montaient en lui. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre, c'était exactement ce qu'il espérait qu'on lui dise depuis des années. Et que cela vienne de cet homme justement… Mais il ne devait pas se précipiter. Que lui souffre n'était pas un problème, il était rodé. Mais pas Steve. Or Tony se connaissait, même si une relation stable avec un être aussi bien que le blond était ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, il se connaissait trop pour savoir qu'il ferait probablement tout foirer. A croire qu'il ne s'autorisait pas à être heureux. Peut-être une façon de payer pour les horreurs qu'il avait provoquées lorsqu'il vendait ces armes ayant fait sa richesse. Qu'importe la raison en fin de compte, il se sabordait en permanence.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, probablement que l'alcool l'aidait de ce point de vue là, il se retourna finalement, pour faire face à l'autre homme qui venait de s'allonger près de lui, quoi que par-dessus les couvertures pour sa part, et le dévorait du regard.

« Steve, je ne suis pas un homme bien. Je risque de te faire du mal et tu ne le mérites pas. Pour nous deux tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner, me laisser à mon sort. »

Le sourire tendre qu'esquissa le super soldat ne laissa aucun doute quant à ce qu'il avait en tête

« Ça n'arrivera jamais Tony. Le fait que je te ramasse chaque fois que tu as trop bu, que le lendemain quand tu as la gueule de bois j'essaie de te soulager au mieux, prouve bien que j'ai déjà fait mon choix. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, je serai de toute façon toujours là pour toi. »

Stark eut un petit sourire tandis qu'il secouait la tête. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Il avait prévenu Steve des risques, celui-ci semblait les accepter, alors pourquoi continuer à reculer ? Comme pour se prouver qu'il avait pris sa décision, il se rapprocha du blond et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et lorsqu'il s'écarta, son compagnon semblait au bord de l'extase.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, ne put s'empêcher de rappeler le milliardaire.

- Et je ne te demande rien. Je te l'ai dit, je te prends comme tu es. »

Se sentait tout à fait apaisé pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Tony se laissa aller avec plaisir dans les bras de l'autre homme. Quelques instants plus tard pourtant il étouffa un grognement de douleur qui alarma le soldat.

« Je ne serais pas contre un ou deux cachets d'aspirine », expliqua Tony d'une voix contrite.

Quittant le lit pour aller chercher de quoi le soulager, Steve réalisait que Stark avait raison, les héros, les types parfaits, n'existaient pas. Qu'importe, un homme bien, qui méritait d'être reconnu comme tel existait bel et bien. Et Steve appréciait l'idée de l'avoir pour lui seul.

**THE END.**


End file.
